Brotherhood of Evil
The Brotherhood of Evil (ブラザーフッド・オヴ・イーヴル, Burazāhōd Ovu Īuru) is an evil organization bent on world domination led by The Brain and his associates Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus, and are the main antagonists of season 8. Their plan is to eliminate the Doom Patrol and take over the world. The Brotherhood of Evil has been attacking the universe for years and has been an old enemy of the Doom Patrol. However, their new main enemy becomes the Titans, Team Prime, Elite Guard, Dinobots and Team Athenia after the second part of the episode Homecoming. After the Brain decided that the Titans were a bigger threat than the Doom Patrol, he attempted to eliminate all the Titans from the Earth. Original Brotherhood of Evil Members The Brain With vast skills and intelligence in science and strategy, The Brain, along with his teammates in the Brotherhood of Evil, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus, plans on dominating and ruling the world as well as eliminating all who stand in his way. He is the leader of The Brotherhood of Evil despite his currently limited physical condition. Monsieur Mallah With super strength and super skills, Monsieur Mallah is a walking, talking gorilla and is the second-in-command. He has a laser gun and plans on dominating the world along with The Brain. Madame Rouge Madame Rouge is a shape shifting, elastic, and top-grade ventriloquist spy who is a member of The Brotherhood of Evil. General Immortus A forever-living soldier, General Immortus is a member of The Brotherhood of Evil who has lived for forever and then some. Judging by his clothes, his last villainous act was playing an important role in World War II under the Axis Powers. Brotherhood Allies The Brotherhood of Evil's list of allies includes most of the villains who have previously appeared in the animated series plus several new characters who had to date no previous appearances (such as Cheshire and Phobia). In addition, several villains are featured who were subject to defeats which had left them permanently incapacitated, but who nevertheless made at least a cameo appearance in Homecoming (such as the Puppet King, Malchior and Atlas). The only villains not featured here are Dreadscar, Trigon, Brother Blood, Krall, Soto, the White Monster, Shrieker, Blackfire, and the Decepticons even Team Chaar (the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater was eaten, so it was presumed by most viewers that she was left nearly incapacitated). Since part 2 of Homecoming, Jinx, Red X and Doctor Light did leave the Brotherhood. A select few did not participate in capturing the individual Titans. The rest of the villains, as they appeared in above episode, are: *Billy Numerous *Mammoth *Gizmo *Psimon *Cinderblock *Adonis *Trident *Puppet King *Johnny Rancid *Mumbo *Professor Chang *Plasmus *Kyd Wykkyd *Angel *Warp *Phobia *Punk Rocket *Killer Moth *Kardiak *XL Terrestrial *Katarou *Atlas *André LeBlanc *Control Freak *Wintergreen *H.I.V.E. Headmistress *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. *Wrestling Star *Kitten *Fang *Mad Mod *Witch *Steamroller *Malchior *Master of Games *Mother Mae-Eye *Ding Dong Daddy *The Source *Bob *Overload *See-More *Private H.I.V.E. *The Creature from Jones Lake *Seven-Gorn-Seven *Off-World Outlaw *Cheshire History The Brotherhood and the Doom Patrol have clashed on numerous occasions in the past; the only instances recorded in the series involved a Black Hole Generator which could be opened and closed in any location of the Brotherhood's choice. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Villain Groups Category:Organization Category:Villains